


Auxilary

by nsfw_regalfrnk (regalfrnk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Gerard Way, Fingering, Mentions of petplay, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Frank Iero, Teasing, dom jamia nestor, frank is gerard's pet and jamia's little, like ridiculous amounts of teasing, little frank iero, mommy jamia nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalfrnk/pseuds/nsfw_regalfrnk
Summary: “I’m missing my baby, so Gee’s gonna take care of you tonight, okay?"





	Auxilary

**Author's Note:**

> My Chem is on tour and Jamia's getting antsy.

Frank woke up in the hotel room to Gerard’s hand half an inch above his dick, already hard, mind you, and an evil grin on his face. Frank’s breath caught in his throat. He pressed down very slowly, which made Frank push his hips up on instinct. Frank’s auxiliary dom was kneeling between his legs, shirtless and staring Frank down like a piece of meat. Maybe this was a dream.  
    But Gerard’s hand wasn’t moving, which was lame and confirmed that this was in fact reality, wherein Gerard got off on teasing Frank until he cried and Frank maybe was into that a little but wouldn’t admit it, and if this was a dream, Frank’s dick would be lodged in Gerard’s throat by now.  
    Gerard smirked at the little dance Frank’s hips were doing, between fucking Gerard’s hand and staying still because he knew that’s what he was supposed to do. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. Frank squinted as the white light hit him in the eyes and after a moment, he heard Jamia’s voice and froze. This was a highly compromising position for Frank to be caught in and he wondered for a moment if Gerard was going to make him have a conversation with his other dom as he fucked him- they’ve never done that before- but Jamia’s giggle gave her away.  
    “Hi, Frankie.” Her voice was smooth. Frank couldn’t speak- for one thing, he wasn’t sure he was allowed to. For the other, Gerard’s hand came resting below his chin, which Frank recognized as a wordless threat, a wordless promise, and stayed quiet.  
    “I’m missing my baby, so Gee’s gonna take care of you tonight. Is that okay?” Gerard flattened his hand on Frank’s chest, changing the signal. She was using that voice, and Gee was using that look, and it was all a bit much. Frank’s mouth hung open a bit and he nodded.  
    “I need you to say something, pumpkin.”  
    “Yes, mama.” Frank heard Gerard growl softly. Jealousy, maybe. But the light was off his face and on Frank’s, making him struggle to see and read the other clearly.  
    “Good boy. Your word is red, okay?”  
    Frank giggled in response, his hand making its way to his mouth as it usually did when he spoke to Jamia. She had that effect on him. He put it back by his side and nodded obediently, then said “yeah” when he remembered she couldn’t see him. “He’s all yours, Gee, babe.” That little statement made Frank’s dick twitch. “Just make sure the flash is on and oh- take care of him afterwards, hm?” Gerard responded in the affirmative and hung up the phone. He flipped the camera on and the flash lit up the pale, inked skin of Frank’s naked torso. Gerard knew Frank slept in his boxers, the fucker.       
    Frank held his breath. Of course Gerard and him fucked around quite a lot, especially on tour when Jamia couldn’t fulfill her baby’s needs, but now there was pressure to perform. Gerard crawled forward and kissed Frank gently, a bit out of character considering Gee was a notorious sadist, but then placed both his hands on Frank’s neck and made him struggle a bit before he started to squeeze.  
    “Pretty nice for your girl to actually be aware of what’s happening, yeah?” Gerard breathed, thumbs tracing the rise of Frank’s Adam’s apple. “Nice to think of Mama getting off on me fucking you?” He hissed, pressing into Frank’s throat. Frank squeaked softly and bucked his hips, making Gerard bounce. He pulled one hand off, fumbled for the phone, and dug his thumbnail into the cords of the submissive’s neck and snapped a picture as his mouth dropped open and he tilted his head back for more.  
    Gerard removed his hand and bit down on Frank’s throat. He whined obnoxiously, more of a request than a reaction, turning pinker everytime Gerard chuckled softly at him in the dark. “You oughtta be quieter,” Gerard dug his nail into Frank’s skin just below his collarbone and dragged down, “whore. Or, what does she call you? Pumpkin.” He snapped another picture of the (relatively minor thus far) damage to Frank’s throat and ducked his head, sucking a dark bruise on the center of his left pec then biting down on his nipple. His back arched and he cried out a little, trying to steady his breathing.  
    “Goddamn, that was hot. Shame I didn’t record it for- oh, wait-” Gerard bit down hard on Frank's right nipple, making him groan in surprise and pain. He replayed the audio right next to Frank’s ear, then chuckled and hit ‘send’. “Yeah, she’ll like that one.” He looked back up at Frank with glowering eyes. “Should I touch you, pup?”  
    Between having Gerard and Jamia as doms, Frank sometimes forgot his mannerisms with the other. “Yes sir,” he squeaked, pressing up into Gerard’s belt buckle and trying to grind on him. Gerard grabbed his hair instead and yanked back roughly. “What was that?” Frank whimpered weakly in reply and nodded his head. His dom eased his grip and smiled. “You are a good boy.”  
    Gerard slid his hand into Frank’s boxers. Frank will never understand why he ever claimed to like being teased. It drove him fucking insane. “You know, pup,” he growled softly next to Frank’s ear, “Mama and I know exactly how to push your buttons. Between the two of us, you can’t hide anything.” Frank whimpered at the contact and at Gerard’s hot breath tickling his neck.  
    The phone was kind of an inconvenience, especially as Gerard had to work Frank’s boxers down with one had and Frank just lay there: but it was the terms Jamia had agreed to, so it was a relief when Gerard finally wrapped his fucking hand around Frank’s dick and squeezed gently. A soft whine escaped from somewhere in his chest and Gerard took a cursory picture of Frank’s fucked out face then of his own hand around Frank’s flushed cock.  
    Gerard started pumping quickly but without a lot of pressure, which was good but not exactly gratifying and definitely maddening. But Gerard was so good at dirty, degrading talk that Frank swore he could come untouched at that alone, he squirmed and sweat under Gerard’s unforgiving hand.  
    “I can’t wait to fuck you,” Gerard purred. “Fill you up and make you wish you had more, yeah?” He twisted his hand cruelly and wrenched a guttural moan from Frank. “But I think I want to hear you beg first, angel.” He tightened his grip and bent to take Frank’s earlobe between his teeth. “So let’s hear you, sugar.”  
    “Gee, I-” he sputtered. “I want your hands, I- want your fingers inside me, I want you to fuck me until it hurts-” at some point amidst his babbling Gerard had stopped jacking him off, and Frank was grabbing weakly at Gerard’s wrist and trying to fuck his stationary hand, which Gerard found adorable. He shoved two of his fingers inside Frank’s mouth, which he happily sucked on while Gerard dialed Jamia back.  
    “Just checking in- which,” Gerard pressed his slicked fingers into Frank’s ass, making him grip at the sheets and release an angelic moan- “position do you think Frankie would most enjoy taking it this evening?” He twisted his fingers and pushed deeper into Frank, smiling as the boy gyrated and positively begged to be dicked down. “Quiet, pup, your mama’s talking.” Frank bit down on his lip hard and Gerard’s fingertips pressed into his g spot. He arched his back and stifled a groan, trying to hear what Jamia was saying though the tinny speaker. It was so fucking degrading to be spoken about in the third person, like he wasn’t present in the room, and Frank wanted more. He only caught a “If he’s desperate enough, he’ll ride you.”  
    “No, I think you’re right, Jayme. Thanks, you’re a babe. More pics on the way.” Gerard’s voice dropped back down as he hung up. “Over.”  
    Frank turned over on his knees and felt Gerard move closer. He had memorized the sounds of every step of Gerard taking off his pants, and had to take the comforter in between his teeth not to scream at Gerard to hurry up, just fucking fuck me already, and eventually Gerard put a hand on Frank’s ass, making him spread his thighs wider on instinct. “Okay, pup?” Frank nodded quickly and Gerard finally pushed into him with a throaty groan.  
    He felt Gerard’s hand on the back of his neck and bowed so his head was pressed into the mattress, muffling his groans and whimpers. Gerard would stop every once in a while and take a picture of Frank’s fucked up hair, the bruised skin on the back of his neck, and Gerard comes before Frank and Frank lets out this bratty growl, making Gerard take his hands off him entirely.  
    “Do you wanna repeat that?” Frank whimpered and rocked back against Gerard pathetically. “Should I ask dear Mama if I should let you come with behavior like that?” He really did bite into the sheets that time to not curse Gerard’s firstborn. Frank shakes his head slowly and feels Gerard’s hand on his hip, flipping him over on his back.  
    “Please,” Frank manages. He’s so fucking close to the edge and he would actually kill to come right now. Gerard pushes Frank’s knees up on his chest and presses his fingers back in, making Frank breathe out a sigh of relief, but then he’s not moving them and fuck.  
    “Fuck yourself.” Frank’s hands move towards his dick but Gerard pins him down with his available hand. “On my fingers.”  
    Frank makes some exasperated noise like ‘hhg’ and thrusts his hips up somewhat, making Gerard smile wickedly and say “You can come anytime now, honey,” and Frank is trying but hell, Gerard’s not helping.  
    “Look at me.” And Frank does, and finally Gerard thrusts his fingers once, twice into his prostate and Frank tears up from keeping his eyes open as he comes all over the sheets.  
    Gerard’s evil, but somehow softer this time, smile is back, and he kisses Frank on the forehead and wipes him off with a t shirt from the floor. He pulls the sheets over both of them and dials Jamia back.  
    “Say thanks to Gee, Frankie,” Jamia chuckled. Frank turned to Gerard and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a ‘mwah’ that made Gerard smile. “You didn’t completely undo him, huh, Gerard?”  
    Gerard snaked his arm around Frank’s waist. “No, I think I did him just right.”


End file.
